Love is Blind
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: two sibilings with interconnected destinies with the balance of the living and spirit world on their shoulders, A shingami who serves the moon goddess and on her orders, starts a rebellion. Bad yamamoto, Dumbledore and Central 46. Pairing: Aizen/FemHarry!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this was inspired by the fanfics, My Father Isshin and Tame Me! This will be blind FemHarry though…KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns are the relationships, Blind FemHarry and her limited seer abilities. Please Vote in her poll for which LOZ/Bleach crossover you want. Also please read and review her stories! (She and Ichigo are 15 in this story!)

Ch.1

Kaiya Kurosaki was well loved by her Adopted family and her brother's friends, she was a kind, gentle girl who had an amazing touch with animals and the ability to sense spirits that were near her. She was also a dreamer for that was all she had except for her family and friends…. But our story starts when she got a strange letter at midnight on July 31st and something unusual happened to her brother.

Kaiya smiled as she listened to her father wake Ichigo up as usual and quickly got dressed in the outfit that Yuzu had picked out for her last night, she sighed as she felt her way to the vanity and quickly did her hair in a quick ponytail then headed downstairs for breakfast. Yuzu and Karin chirped good morning to her as she sat in her chair and Yuzu got her plate ready for her, Kaiya thanked her with a smile then began to eat neatly when her "Twin" brother came into the room with scowl on his face. Ichigo wished her a good morning as he quickly ate then stood at the same time as Kaiya so they could head to school, she grabbed his arm when she felt him near her and they walked to the school.

That night…

Kaiya was studying when she sensed a strange spirit nearby and made to get up when she heard a loud crash downstairs and the feel of a corrupted soul inside the house. She stayed put so she wouldn't get in the way and heard Ichigo yelling as the battle continued, she was worried sick as Ichigo came in to check on her after their guest was asleep and he told her what happened. She touched Ichigo's arm as she suddenly got a flash of her and Ichigo's distant future, Ichigo was quick to ask what she saw and she was shaking as she told him that the "Young" man she was meant for, would lead a rebellion against a corrupted government system and their most devoted follower…while she would be back in her home country confronting the man who cause her real parents' death. Ichigo asked why she was so worried about this and Kaiya told him that if he chose the wrong side, it would result in their family's death half through the war. Ichigo paled then calmed down as she yawned blinking her milky emerald eyes, he reached out and touched the scar of the head wound that caused her to lose her sight because of her so called real family. His mother had found her being beaten by her uncle and rescued his sister by putting the family in jail.

He shook his head free of the memories and helped his sister into bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead as he told her everything would be fine. She smiled as he headed for the door then turned out the light as he wished her sweet dreams. It was around midnight when the letter came and landed in the mailbox, the owl who delivered it then nodded and flew into a nearby tree to wait. Isshin was the one to find the letter and gently opened the letter to read it, his eyes went wide as he read the letter then sighed as he had overheard the two talking about her vision. He knew that there was no way around this and went upstairs to wake his children for a family meeting.

Kaiya was sitting neatly in her chair as her father was serious for once, told them about the letter. Kaiya was scared as her father read the letter to her, she softly sighed as her sisters told her she couldn't go just because she was expected to. She then told them she had one of her distant visions that told her she was needed there, her sisters were sad as they hugged her while their father penned a reply. An owl then flew in the open window to land in front of Isshin and held out its leg, Isshin tied the letter to the owl's leg and then it flew out the window. Isshin then noticed the time and told them they would be late for school if they didn't hurry, Kaiya squeaked as she grabbed her guide stick and Ichigo's arm as he lead her out the door…

Two hours later…

Kaiya was quietly waiting for the substitute teacher when he suddenly walked in with loud roar of "SHUT UP MAGGOTS!"

The whole class went quiet as he said "I'm your teacher for the period, you may call me Mr. Stone. I taught at Army schools for 15 years and I put up with no nonsense."

The class was silent as they all looked at this sub with wide eyes except for Kaiya, the teacher zoned in on her as she fingered her braille text book. He walked over and slammed his hand down causing her to flinch violently, he looked in to her eyes and then said rudely "Why aren't you with the other handicaps, girl?"

Kaiya blinked and then told him she refused to go into that class as it did not challenge her intellect enough, he snorted and then proceeded to tell her that she was probably the lowest in the class because of her disability. Kaiya just kept silent as he walked to the front and proceed to teach while singling her out with tough questions. Kaiya just sat there and told him the correct answers as the class went by, the class was about to end when the principal came in with a dour-looking man and her father. Kaiya gathered her books and supplies as the principal came over and told her that they needed to talk; she nodded and followed him out the door as she used her guide stick. The dour-looking man looked at her with a calculating glare as he asked what happened to her eyesight. Isshin took the man aside and explained quickly causing a growl to come from the man; he looked at the young teen and sighed as they entered the office.

The principal then asked them to sit down as he congratulated Kaiya for making it into such a highly coveted school for the gifted in England, she blushed and thanked him shyly as he then introduced the dour-looking man as Professor Snape who taught chemistry. Snape said a soft hello and then asked what she knew of the school, Kaiya blinked and told him she knew nothing at all and that she had just been accepted even though she didn't enter. Snape's eyes went wide then he told her that her name had been down since ever since she was born because of her parents who also went to the same school. Kaiya stiffened and asked if he had known her real parents with such longing in her voice, Snape chuckled softly and told her yes that her mother had been his best friend but he had never gotten along with her father that much until they were adults. Kaiya smiled softly and thanked for telling her that because her relatives that caused her to lose her sight, told her that her parents were nothing but drunken freaks that got themselves killed in a car crash.

Snape was angry for the obvious lies she had been told and then told her the truth behind her parents' death, Kaiya had tears rolling down her face at finding out the truth as Isshin hugged her and mouthed thank you at Snape. She was then sent back to class and the three adults talked about arrangements.

September 1st…

Kaiya was nervous as could be as she was guided on to the train by her father who had taken the portkey with her; he hugged her gently and told her to be careful and to stay in touch. Kaiya nodded and hugged him because she knew if she spoke, she would start to bawl her eyes out. Isshin then told her he loved her as the train whistle sounded and gave her one last hug; he then got off the train and watched it disappear into the distance…

Kaiya was reading when a boy came in and asked if he and two of his friends could sit with her, she smiled and nodded while staring straight ahead. Draco as he had introduced himself noticed and asked if she was blind. She sadly smiled and told him that the family she had to live with until she was four had caused her total blindness. Draco hissed in sympathy and then turned the topic to what house she thought she would be in, she blushed cutely as she told him she had only found out about Hogwarts a month ago when she was living in Japan with her adopted family. Draco went ah then explained the houses to her as a red headed boy came in and asked if he could sit with them because all the compartments were full. Draco growled as he said "The train becoming full is impossible! It adds more compartments when they get to full!"

The boy growled and told Draco to sod off because he was going to be the new girl's best friend and not some slimy snake! Kaiya stood and turned towards the boy by following the sound of his voice and proceeded to punch out the red head. Draco's jaw dropped as she lit into the red headed boy that she wouldn't be friends with bully and a liar, the red head then left the compartment with his face burning in embarrassment while Kaiya sat down neatly while Draco said "Remind me to never get you mad!"

Kaiya blushed at that and then the trolley came in and the woman asked if they wanted anything, Kaiya asked Draco if there was any chocolate as she had a sweet tooth for the stuff. Draco smiled and then ordered three boxes each of Chocolate frogs and he also grabbed some cherry licorice wands to share, Kaiya thanked him happily as she went to go open the frog and he managed to stop her in time. He warned her that the frogs had some kind of charm on them to make them act like real frogs, she grinned and said "Ok NOW I'm definitely sending some wizarding candy to my brother and the twins!"

Draco looked curious and asked what her family was like and she told him about the twins, Ichigo and her father. Draco was fascinated by her life in a different culture and asked intelligent questions about religion and the lifestyle in Japan, Kaiya was happy to make her first few friends in Draco and his two friends Crabbe and Goyle. Draco and they were soon laughing as she described her father's antics with Ichigo and her brother's friend, Orihime's concoctions that she called food. Draco finally got himself under control from laughing so hard at her descriptions, when the call came out that they were nearly to the school. Kaiya excused herself and then went to the washroom to change into her uniform, she came back once the boys had finished and they sat down to talk about classes.

The train soon came to a stop and Kaiya asked Draco if he could help her off the train since she had a feeling it was extremely dark out. Draco agreed and they headed towards the voice calling for the first years and transfers after they got off the train, the man who was called Hagrid then led them down a gentle sloping path to the lake. There were tiny boats and Draco got her to sit in one, Hagrid then led them across the lake and to the castle where they were met by Professor McGonagall. She had them waiting for a few minutes then came and got them for the sorting, Kaiya heard singing and clapping when the sorting then started then her birth name was called "ROSE POTTER!"

She used her guide stick to get to the stool where McGonagall helped her sit down and then placed a hat on her head, the sorting hat looked at her memories and quickly asked where she wanted to go since she was perfect for Ravenclaw or for Slytherin. Kaiya thought about it and then smiled as she thought "_I want to be with Draco and the others."_

The hat grinned and then Yelled "SLYTHERIN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this was inspired by the fanfics, My Father Isshin and Tame Me! This will be blind FemHarry though…KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns are the relationships, Blind FemHarry and her limited seer abilities. Please Vote in her poll for which LOZ/Bleach crossover you want. Also please read and review her stories! (She and Ichigo are 15 in this story!)

Ch.2

The whole great hall was stunned as Draco grinned then stood up to help her to the table, she thanked him softly as she sat down next to him while the sorting quickly continued. When the last student was sorted, the head master stood and said a few odd words as their meal appeared in front of them. Kaiya looked confused when one of the older kids asked why she wasn't eating anything, she then said softly as she turned to the voice "There's food on…the table?"

The whole table turned to look at her and noticed her milky emerald eyes as they stared straight ahead, Pansy laughed cruelly and sneered "Well, well…it looks like the Potter brat is blind as a stinking bat!"

Kaiya flinched as she told her that she gave up that name when she was adopted and did not want to be reminded of that name, Pansy just sneered and disrespectfully said "whatever Potter!"

Kaiya sighed and went to ask someone to help get her food as she ignored Pansy's taunts, one of the perfects then asked what she wanted and she tapped her eyes in amusement to remind him. He blushed and said sorry causing her tell them that it was fine, he then listed some of the foods and she politely told him what she would like. Everyone noticed she had mostly veggies, rice and fresh baked fish causing them to ask why she was eating it; she giggled and told them that Japan was big on healthy eating and it was an island country which meant plenty of seafood in the diet. Everyone was fascinated by her explanation and asked what it was like in japan, she launched into storytelling and grinned as she was asked about her family and friends.

Snape watched as Kaiya established her place in Slytherin then looked at the headmaster whose eyes were cold and calculating as he watched Kaiya. Snape then delicately read the headmaster's thoughts without the man noticing, he then paled as he found out the headmaster's plan for Kaiya and quickly vowed to protect Lily's daughter. The desserts soon came and Kaiya had some vanilla ice cream with a little bit of chocolate sprinkles as she chatted with Draco about classes. She was yawning cutely by the time supper had ended and she choose a bouncy anime pop song for her tune to the school song, she actually finished after the Weasely twins causing everyone to clap at the song. Kaiya blushed as Draco told they were now going to their dorm rooms causing her nod. He gently let her hold onto his arm as they walked with their house to the common room, once inside they were told the rules of their house which took about an hour. They were then dismissed to their dorms rooms and the other girls stampeded up the stairs as Kaiya was pushed to the floor.

Kaiya whimpered softly and then stood as she limped up the stairs to find every single bed had been claimed by someone, she headed down stairs as the professor came in and asked what she was doing out of bed. She explained and he growled at the stupidity of the girls as she told her to come with him up the stairs, he walked into the fifth year dormitory and asked for an explanation on why the one bed with Kaiya's name on it was being used by a different girl who was not in their year. Pansy told him with a sneer "Why she should be allowed in here, the blind girl needs to go back where she came from because she doesn't belong here!"

Snape growled at her angrily and then gently led Kaiya out of the room as he told her that she could use the dorm room that was the ground floor, she looked towards him and said "Will it really be ok sir?"

Snape nodded then guided her to the room where he gave her the password to enter, they then entered and Snape guided her around the room so she would know where everything was. Kaiya thanked him politely as she sat down on the bed and then he wished her a good night as he left the room.

The next morning…

Kaiya greeted Draco with a gentle smile as they headed to the great hall for breakfast; they were given their schedule with Kaiya's in Braille as she ran her finger tips over top the bumps. She blinked and asked if any of them had COMC this morning, Blaise smiled at her and told her that he had it and that he would guide her if she wanted. Kaiya nodded as she thanked him then they stood and headed for the class, outside Hagrid's hut was a beautiful creature with a single horn on its head. Blaise gasped at seeing the unicorn as Kaiya asked what was wrong, he told her it was nothing and that he was surprised by the creature they would be studying today. She blinked and asked what it was and he told her it was a surprise.

After class, Kaiya was in awe at being able touch a living unicorn. She smiled as she told Blaise that her one sister was going to be jealous as Karin loved unicorns, Blaise laughed at that as they headed to transfiguration before the bell rang. Kaiya smiled as they entered the class and sat on the Slytherin side as they waited for the professor, she chatted with Blaise and Draco about different folklore in England and Japan while the class filled up with the other students. Draco then noticed Hermione Granger being teased by her housemates about being a stuffy Know it all, He walked over and invited her to sit with them causing her to look at him in relief. She slid in beside them and greeted them shyly as Kaiya asked if she could explain something to her, Hermione looked surprised as Kaiya asked how she could continue her muggle studies while she was at Hogwarts then Hermione told her that she was taking a home study course. Kaiya sighed and said "I guess no breaks for me during the summer…"

Draco patted her back gently in sympathy when the teacher entered the room about four minutes before Ron Weasely and his friend; Kaiya listened to the teacher after she chewed Ron out and she explained the lesson then asked them to begin. The professor then noticed Hermione sitting next to Kaiya and Draco as they both helped Kaiya with the lesson so she didn't hit anyone by accident. The professor gave them a smile as she awarded them points for working together, Kaiya blushed pink in delight and continued to work on her lesson. She was on her way to DADA when she tripped over something that meowed loudly, Draco kicked the cat as Kaiya scolded him for doing that and went "Here kitty, kitty!"

Ms. Norris looked at the girl and decided if it was a trick, she would just call her master. She cautiously went over and brushed against the girl's hand when she was suddenly scooped up and gently had her ribs checked as the girl ran a hand down her sides. Kaiya smiled when she didn't find anything wrong and then giggled as she brought out some Temptation kitty treats and gave the cat a few, Filch watched in silence from behind as the girl petted his cat while Ms. Norris ate the treats. The girl was then told by her friend that they had to hurry or they would be late for class, Kaiya gently placed the cat on the ground and gave her a good ear rub as she said "I'll see you later, Kitty…"

They entered the room as Draco gagged a little bit at the décor and softly told her what it looked like; Kaiya shook her head as she said "I don't mind the Kitten Plates because they are probably a series of collectibles but too much Pink is just tacky…"

They sat near the back and had Hermione join them as they talked about pranks and if Muggles one could be better than Wizarding ones when it came to creativity. The teacher then came in and treated them like little toddlers as Kaiya sighed and sat nicely in her chair, they were then told to read chapter 1 in their books while Kaiya sat there without opening her book. Umbridge saw that and descended on her as she asked in an oily tone, "Young Lady, why are you not reading your book?"

Kaiya blinked as she softly told the teacher that her book that she assigned didn't come in Braille, The teacher blinked in surprise and then asked Kaiya to turn her head towards her which Kaiya did. Umbridge looked into Kaiya's unseeing eyes as she looked for any signs of trickery; she saw no signs of trickery and asked how she had lost her sight. Kaiya stiffened and told her that she had been in an accident and her relatives didn't want a blind person in their house so she was adopted by a Japanese family that had treated her when the accident happened. Umbridge sniffed and told her that she would have to get one of her companions to read to her softly for the class, Kaiya nodded politely as Draco told the teacher he would do it. The class passed slowly as Kaiya listened to the book with interest, when the bell rang, Kaiya sighed and they headed for potions which was their last class…

Kaiya was tired of the teasing from Pansy and her group so she went outside during supper to relax; she slowly found herself in a meadow near the forest and sat down as she hummed a wordless song to herself. She opened the bento she had brought with her that had some of Yuzu's baking in it and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie to munch on.

Meanwhile…

Aizen came out of the portal he had opened to the forest near the boarding school in the distance; he looked up at the full moon and listened as his goddess told him that the one he was meant for was waiting in the meadow. He smiled and thanked the moon goddess happily as he shifted to the form he had been given by her. The white stallion reared as his mane went back to reveal a pale gold crescent moon on his brow then leapt forward on powerful legs as he galloped towards his gazing meadow. He slowed to a trot as he entered and saw a pretty teenaged female with long black hair and pale flawless skin. He walked closer to notice her unseeing eyes as she tilted her head up to the moon, he whinnied softly to let her know he was there causing her to start softly. She blinked and then smiled as she reached into her bento and pulled out… "_Is that a sugar doughnut?_"

Aizen inched forward at smelling one of his favourite treats and gently bumped his nose against her hand; she giggled and reached up to touch his face as she held out the doughnut for him. Kaiya gently stroked the horse that had surprised her then gently kissed his muzzle on a whim, Aizen whickered in pleasure as he nuzzled her and laid down with his head in her lap. Kaiya was so surprised by the horse's actions but relaxed as she stroked his mane which felt like silk, she smiled as she hummed contently and Aizen listened happily to her soft song. That was the way Snape found them as he reached the top of the hill that hid the meadow from sight, he looked on in amazement as Selene's chosen Protector and from what he could tell about Kaiya, Selene's chosen one bonded under the light of the full moon.

Aizen was in heaven as his mane was stroked softly when he heard someone calling for his soulmate; he raised his head to see Snape coming towards them with a worried look. Aizen then stood as Kaiya whimpered in confusion and he nuzzled her happily before running into the trees. Snape asked if she was ok and she nodded as she asked where the gentle stallion had gone, Snape smiled softly as he told her that the stallion was a magical creature that was very rarely seen by the school's occupants and that it was wild as the wind. Kaiya listened in fascination then they heard a loud whinny from the trees as Snape looked at the horse rearing before running deeper into the woods.

One hour later…

Aizen stepped back into his room just in time to get the Hell butterfly alerting him to a captain's meeting; he hurried to the meeting and arrived just before Yamamoto did.

Meanwhile…

Kaiya was fast asleep in her bed dreaming of being able to see the white stallion that she felt such a strong connection with. She dreamed of moonlit sands and a white palace on a cliff with her riding the stallion across the sands to the beautiful building. She was then woken by the sun on her face and a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. She gently sat up as professor Snape said "Good morning young lady! Are you ready for your practical lessons with me?"

Kaiya nodded as she told him she would be ready within two minutes, he left as she got dressed quickly then came out as he guided her to the lab and proceeded to teach her how to do some simple healing potions. Kaiya was enjoying the lesson when Dumbledore came in with a sly smile and then tried to fire a memory charm at Kaiya who moved out of the way at the last second. Snape hid a snicker as Dumbledore tried two more times and she dodged the spell both times by pure luck.

Two months and a week passed and Kaiya was excited to go home for the holidays that were fast approaching. She was one of the teachers' favourite students as she was always willing to do her best. She loved her lessons and made friends with Filch and Ms. Norris who showed her the quickest way to her class as thanks for her kindness. She had a couple good friends in Blaise, Hermione and Draco plus she had finally earned the Weasely twins' respect by dodging their pranks and even doing a few of her own. Kaiya anxiously counted down the days until she could see her family and the night before she left, she snuck out to the meadow where she had found the stallion would wait for her most of the time. She walked into the meadow as Aizen trotted into the clearing and over to his soulmate, she giggled as she brought out a sugar doughnut for him and then told him that she was going home to Karakura town to see her family for the holidays.

Aizen's eyes went wide as he whickered and nuzzled her face, she smiled and said "I never told you about them, have I?"

She sat down gently as he lay down behind her so they could cuddle and Aizen learned about her family and how they had saved her from her own real family, he was amused by some of the tales she told and he then had an idea. He nudged her towards his back causing her to look confused for a second then she understood; joy lit up on her face as she gently scrambled on to his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Aizen then started to trot as he headed to the forest and once they reached the trees, broke into a canter. Kaiya squeaked in delight as HER stallion ran under the light of the moon and she felt like she was flying with him as she buried her face into his mane, he smelt of Honeycrisp apples and pine trees as she felt him slow down for some reason. She raised her head as he nudged her leg and then she understood that their time together was up for now. She gently dismounted as Aizen licked her cheek and backed away, she hurried into the castle doors where Flich was waiting as he smiled at her and asked if she enjoyed her ride on a wild Stallion. Kaiya nodded and then Flich gave her five minutes to get to her common room before he had to come after her, she made it just in time and slipped under the covers dreaming of her ride through the forest.

The next day…

Kaiya was smiling as she was getting ready to use the portkey to go home, she was about to grab it when a gentle hand landed on hers and told her she was headed for a trap. She looked towards the male voice as he told her the family password in her ear then told her that her family was staying at his home for now. She nodded as she asked if her family was ok, the gentle voice told her yes and she felt them take her hand and lead her through the crowd. Aizen's heart was thumping in his chest at touching his soulmate in human form and he gently opened the portal to los Noches where her family was staying since two days ago. He led her in as she pressed close and they came out in the courtyard, Isshin was waiting with baited breath as Aizen led Kaiya over to him and he pulled her into a hug as he whispered "Good to have you back home, Kaiya…"


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok this was inspired by the fanfics, My Father Isshin and Tame Me! This will be blind FemHarry though…KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns are the relationships, Blind FemHarry and her limited seer abilities. Please Vote in her poll for which LOZ/Bleach crossover you want. Also please read and review her stories! (She and Ichigo are 15 in this story!)

Ch.3

Kaiya hugged her father happily then asked what happened for them to leave their home in Karakura town, Isshin sighed and told her it was a long story. Kaiya smiled and told him they did have time causing a soft laugh from Isshin, he told her that was true then gently led her to a room as Aizen followed. Isshin told her how Yamamoto decided they could win the war without Ichigo and wanted to make sure his friends and family wouldn't rise against them by killing them too. Kaiya was furious as she paced like a caged tiger while Isshin told her that Aizen had alerted them to the problem and got all of them to safety, she blinked and asked who Aizen was as he came over and gently kissed her hand. He then introduced himself and Kaiya caught a familiar scent in the air as he came near her, she blushed as she tried to figure out how her stallion friend could be here when he was in the woods at school.

Kaiya the dismissed the scent as her imagination as Aizen offered to show her to her room that she would be staying in, Isshin could see how Aizen looked at her with pure love and devotion and smiled as he knew Aizen would never hurt her. Kaiya was a little nervous but for some reason she felt so safe with this man as he gently took her hand and led her to a large room right near his rooms. Kaiya blushed as he kissed her hand before he left and she sat on the soft feather bed, her father then came in and they talked about how her schooling was going. They were just about to leave the room for supper when her sisters and brother came running in, Kaiya laughed as she was gently knocked to the floor by her siblings and proceeded to try and hug them all at the same time. Karin and Yuzu grabbed her hands and guided her to the dining room; Aizen was sitting there sipping tea as he pondered how to tell Kaiya who he really was when they entered.

Kaiya smiled as she was given the seat next to Aizen and her brother was on her other side, Kaiya was then asked about her school by her sisters and she told them everything about her lessons and the people she had meet. Kaiya then debated on telling them about her stallion friend as Karin asked "Umm, Nee-chan?"

"Yes Karin?"

"I don't like the sound of the headmaster…he sounds like he's using you for some reason."

"I know sweetie…I know but there is nothing I can do about it for now."

Aizen listened with interest as his soulmate paused for a moment then decided to ask "Daddy? Have you ever heard of a magical white Stallion on Hogwarts's grounds?"

Isshin's eyes went wide as he knew that description quite well and said "Honey, that Stallion isn't from the forbidden forest…he goes to wherever or whoever the moon Goddess Selene tells him to."

Kaiya looked surprised at that as Ichigo asked why she asked that and she blushed as she told them about the stallion that would come to her in a meadow on Hogwarts grounds. Ichigo could see there was more that she wasn't telling them but respected her privacy as dinner was served.

Aizen smiled as he discreetly looked at Kaiya as she ate her food neatly, she was easily able to captivate him and he remembered the way she rode on his back the night before. He gently shivered in delight and KNEW he had to see her in his Stallion form tonight…he looked towards her and smiled as he gently asked with she was hungry for dessert. Kaiya blushed at hearing the gentle voice of the person who brought her back to her family, she gently nodded as Ichigo and the rest of her family watched in amusement…

Later that night…

Kaiya was sitting on the bed when she heard the hoof-beats under her window, she felt her way over to the not so high Balcony and stepped out as she heard something jump on to the balcony. She squeaked as she felt a familiar muzzle nuzzled her face and she reached out in delight as she whispered "You found me!"

Aizen whickered softly as he nudged her towards his back causing her face to light up as she tried to climb on, he knelt comfortably on the tile to help her and she was soon on. He gently hopped the small railing and land on the ground from about two feet up in the air; he then trotted towards the gate which was opened just a bit. They eased through the gate and he began to pick up speed as Kaiya held on tight to his neck, Aizen felt her legs hug his sides tight as she urged him to go faster in delight. He easily sped up as he ran through the sands of Hueco Mundo and he just enjoyed the feeling of being free to run with his soulmate on his back. Kaiya petted him as he slowed down to take a breather and hugged his neck; Aizen whickered happily as he nuzzled her leg when they heard the alarms at Los Noches go off. Aizen and Kaiya turned their heads towards the sound as Ichigo and Isshin came running towards them with the twins, Isshin yelled her to grab her sisters and RUN while him and Ichigo held off Yamamoto together. Aizen snorted as he allowed the twins onto his back, he then did a half rear as he spun and headed for the Menos forest. Kaiya was crying as she felt her sisters hug her tight from behind and she had a very scary feeling that Ichigo and Isshin would no longer be human when she saw them next.

Aizen could feel her pain as she held tight to his neck and her tears ran down his mane, he ran to a cave he knew about where the girls would be safe and urged the three of them into the crack that led to the cave. The twins went first as Kaiya stayed near him, Aizen nudged her to the crack as she said "Please, bring them back safe…and I want you to be safe too!"

Aizen nuzzled her face and then turned to return to Los Noches, he made it halfway when he was met by Yamamoto and Soi Fon. He reared in anger and charged the old man who tried to hit him, Aizen dodged as he called upon his goddess to help him give Yamamoto what he deserved. The goddess answered and Aizen reared as he leapt forward and head butted the old man so he fell to the ground, Yamamoto felt the stallion place a hoof onto his chest then felt a burning sensation as he screamed in pain! Soi Fon watched in shocked horror as Yamamoto was drained of his power and it was drawn into the horse as the stallion backed up in pain and reared as two white wings with gold accents burst from its back and an ivory horn sprouted just above the crescent moon on its brow. Aizen whickered as he landed onto his four legs and bit at his wings as they itched from just growing, he felt more powerful like this and knew his goddess had given him a wonderful gift…

Meanwhile…

Ichigo moaned as he came to on the sands of the hollow world and tried to stand how he was used to only to fall back on to all fours, he looked at what used to be hands and realized he now had hooves causing him to panic a bit. Isshin's voice broke through Ichigo's panic and got him to calm down; Ichigo looked towards his father to see a pitch black stallion with a white crescent moon on his forehead. Ichigo's eyes went wide as he said "_**Dad? Is that you**_?"

Isshin nodded as he sighed and said "_**At least you took after me as one of Selene's chosen Protectors**_…"

"_**Selene's…Protectors**_?"

"_**Selene is the goddess of the moon; both I and Aizen are two of her Protectors**_."

"_**Aizen's more than that, dad…isn't he**_?"

"_**You're right**_…._**He is but it's up to him to tell you**_."

Ichigo sighed as he swished his new tail and started to follow his father who was heading towards the forest. They met up with the newly transformed Aizen and asked where Kaiya and the twins were, Aizen told them to follow him and they set off at a gallop towards the part of the forest where the cave was. Karin was keeping watch and yelled excitedly at seeing Aizen return with what had to be their father and brother in the form of horses, she hurried out of the crack and tackled Ichigo while Yuzu tackled their father. Kaiya slowly made her to the entrance as she heard the whickers from her stallion friend, she then tripped coming out of the cave only for the stallion to catch her. Her hand brushed against Aizen's wing causing him to whicker in pleasure as she gasped in delight. Aizen gently nudged her towards his back and Kaiya quickly climbed on, Isshin asked him to take Kaiya to the palace while he and Ichigo took the twins. Aizen nodded as he knew what he wanted to do and looked towards Isshin for permission. Isshin nodded as Aizen's eye gleamed in pleasure and he trotted ahead of Ichigo and Isshin, he soon made it to the open sandy desert and began to run as his new wings pumped up and down. He then launched himself into the air as Kaiya held on tight while they flew over top the desert, Kaiya had tears in her eyes as the wind roared in her ears and made a single wish that made Aizen sad as he heard it "I wish I could see again…"

The moon goddess briefly whispered in Aizen mind about what he could do to make her wish come true and he neighed in delight. He headed for the palace where he was met by Gin who sighed in relief, Kaiya stayed on his back shyly as she revealed in his warmth which was making her sleepy. Aizen whickered as he nuzzled her leg then headed for the door as he shot Gin a look of quiet! They walked in silence when Aizen felt Kaiya lay her head down and her warm breath on his neck, he realized she was fast asleep and whinnied gently because the pleasurable feeling of her breath on his fur. They came to her room where Aizen gently got her to roll onto her bed and then he backed up as he transformed back into his human form. He softly asked Gin to bring Szayel to him while he sat on the edge of the bed and smoothed Kaiya's hair from her face gently; Gin nodded and left the room as Aizen sighed.

Kaiya woke the next morning as she felt someone touch her shoulder and sat up as she heard the same gentle voice that had been guiding her around the large building she was in. she shyly greeted him as he reached out brushed her hair from her face, Kaiya blushed at the tender gesture when he told her he had a surprise for her. Kaiya's eye lit up as she felt for his hand and he led her to the infirmary where she was introduced to Szayel. The scientist/doctor greeted her gently and then told her that he may have found a way to let her see again, Kaiya gasped as her face gained a hopeful expression and she asked what she had to do. Szayel smiled and told her the procedure and that her part would be not to remove the bandages after he was done for at least three days. Kaiya gently felt her hand being squeezed as she told him she would do it, Szayel sighed and asked her to lie down on the bed she was sitting on so they could start. Kaiya felt the familiar hands help her lay back on the bed and Szayel gently placed a mask over her face as she drifted to sleep from the gas.

Two hours later…

Aizen was pacing gently when Szayel came out and said "The procedure was a success Aizen-sama!"

Aizen asked if he could see her and Szayel nodded as he told his leader she was still asleep but she would be able to see again with prefect vision. Aizen thanked him as he headed into the room and sat down to be there when his soulmate woke up…


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: Ok this was inspired by the fanfics, My Father Isshin and Tame Me! This will be blind FemHarry though…KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns are the relationships, Blind FemHarry and her limited seer abilities. Please Vote in her poll for which LOZ/Bleach crossover you want. Also please read and review her stories! (She and Ichigo are 15 in this story!)

Ch.4

Kaiya woke up about three and half days later as she sat and realized her eyes were bandaged. She thought back and it all came back to her about what happened when she had last been awake. Szayel and Aizen walked in to see her wide awake and more than a little fidgety, Aizen smiled as Szayel told her good afternoon and asked if she was ready to remove her bandages from over top her eyes. Kaiya nodded and said "Even if I can only see here in Los Noches, which that would be fine…"

Aizen smiled as that was actually the case, the procedure would only allow her to see in Hueco Mundo but as long as she was happy until Aizen found a permanent cure was all that mattered to him. Kaiya waited quietly as the bandages were removed and then slowly opened her eyes so they had time to adjust, Her eyes were clear of the murkiness that showed she had been blind as she looked around in absolute delight. Kaiya then heard the voice of the man who had been so kind to her and turned as her breath was taken away at how handsome he was. Aizen walked forward and gently kissed her brow as he asked if she was pleased with the results, Kaiya nodded happily as he gently took her hand and led her to a stable outside. He warned her about what had happened to her brother and father causing tears in her eyes but she stayed strong as she walked into the almost empty stable. Ichigo was restless as he paced in his stall next his father who was no better; they then heard Kaiya's voice as she approached causing them to neigh loudly. She ran over to them as they saw the clearness in her eyes and she hugged Ichigo happily, Isshin was shocked that his little girl could see them but when he saw Aizen leaning against the wall with a boyish grin on his face…he knew who made her dreams come true.

Kaiya stroked her brother's muzzle as he nudged her happily, Ichigo had a white crescent moon on his forehead which stood out against his black coat and his mane and tail were the same color as his human hair. She smiled as he caught the scent of sugar cubes in her pocket; she reached in and pulled out two to give him while she also gave Isshin two. Aizen watched as his soulmate spent time with her family when he noticed the daylight was starting to fade, he smiled and came over as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and told her supper would soon be ready. Kaiya nodded as she whispered she would visit them later, Ichigo watched her go sadly as Aizen gently took her hand led her away from the stable.

Later that night…

Kaiya was sitting on the balcony as she hoped she would finally see her stallion friend for the first time. Aizen stood nearby as he looked up at her with a hopeful expression on her face and sighed, he could never disappoint her and so he transformed and trotted out into the moon light as he neighed softly up to her. Kaiya's eyes were wide as she took in his form and then she stood and gently lowered herself over the balcony, she gently dropped to the ground and ran over to him as she embraced his neck. Aizen whickered happily as he nuzzled her and watched her face as she seemed to realize something; she looked at him carefully then smiled sweetly as she kissed his muzzle. Aizen nuzzled her as she said "No wonder I recognized your scent the first time I came here…You're really a human aren't you?"

Aizen nodded shyly as she smiled and stroked his muzzle, Kaiya then buried her face into his mane as she whispered thank you for what he had done for her. Aizen whinnied softly and nuzzled her as she turned shy with hopeful eyes and asked "Is it ok if we go for a ride together?"

Aizen knew he could never say no to that look and nudged her towards his back; she hugged him in delight as he thought of a way to make her first ride with her sight restored, very special. Kaiya quickly got on as she hugged his neck and he trotted towards the open sands of Hueco Mundo, soon they reached the open desert and Aizen began to run as she clung tight to his back while her dream she had a few months ago came true. Aizen then began to pump his wings as he sped up and headed for a small cliff, Kaiya clung tight as he leapt of the cliff and into the air as he soared into the air. Kaiya heard him whinny softly as she opened her eyes and gasped in delight as they flew over the pure white sands of the desert. Aizen turned his head to look at her as she laughed happily; Kaiya had never felt so free in her life as she did at that moment. She hugged Aizen's neck as she whispered thank you to him causing him to whicker happily, they flew for about two more hours as the moon shone on them. Kaiya was exhausted when they landed in the courtyard and was about to fall asleep when she felt her friend change underneath her, Aizen gently smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her piggyback to her room.

Kaiya was fast asleep by the time she got there and Aizen placed her in her bed, he covered her up and gently touched her face as he whispered "Sweet dreams, Kaiya-chan…"

He then gently kissed her cheek and snuck quietly out of the room, Aizen knew he would fall hard for his soulmate but he never knew how hard he would fall for her. He sighed as he sat in his rooms, sipping a cup of herbal tea as he gazed into the fire. He knew that he had to get Isshin and Ichigo back to normal, not just for their sake but for Kaiya and the twins too. He sighed as he stood and got ready for bed; he lay down and sighed as he closed his eyes to drift to sleep.

Kaiya woke the next morning feeling refreshed as she looked around her room, she sighed and stood to get dressed when her sisters came running in and tackled her to the floor. She laughed as she hugged them as Yuzu noticed her eyes for the first time, she then asked "Nee-chan! Your eyes are clear!"

Kaiya grinned and told them what happened causing the twins to yell happily and hug her in delight, Aizen then walked in and looked at the scene in amusement as Kaiya jokingly gasped "A-a-air you guys!"

Yuzu and Karin giggled as they told her they had to get to their lessons but would see her later, Kaiya nodded as she gave them both one last hug and told them to behave as they ran out the door. Aizen walked over as she stood and smiled at him, he shyly asked if they could talk and Kaiya nodded. He gently sat on the bed next to her and he asked if she knew about the legend of the Moon Goddess's chosen child and of the Moon Goddess's protectors. Kaiya looked confused and shook her head as she wondered what this had to do with them. Aizen then explained about how the chosen moon child was to right a great wrong within the world of magic and restore the balance, Kaiya asked what this had to do with her and Aizen sighed softly. He then told her that the chosen child was to gain a special inheritance on her sixteenth birthday and that it would help her in the long run. Kaiya looked confused as she gazed at him; Aizen sadly smiled and told her that she was the chosen child of the moon goddess. Her eyes went wide and she whispered, "A crescent moon…that's her sign!"

Aizen nodded as Kaiya pulled the shoulder down on her nightgown and showed a small birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon, he then explained about the Moon protectors and that one of them were usually the chosen's soulmate. Kaiya then put two and two together and looked at him in delight as she whispered, "You're my soulmate?"

Aizen nodded as she smiled and then kissed his cheek as she told him she was glad, Aizen smiled softly at her then gently kissed her on the lips as he told her he would never force her to anything she didn't want to. Kaiya cuddled up to him in delight and he rested his head gently on top of hers as they just enjoyed being in each other's company. Suddenly they were interrupted by Stark who told Aizen the other rebellion leaders were here to see him, Aizen sighed as he kissed Kaiya and told her he would be back. She nodded and told him that she would work on her home work for now since it needed to get done; he chuckled and nodded as he stood and then left the room.

Aizen walked in to the meeting room where Unohana and the other captains were waiting, he smiled as he greeted them and they sat down to talk. Unohana sighed as she told him that she had been chosen for general Captain causing Aizen to congratulate her. He then asked if they had any luck getting the information they needed from Yamamoto to turn Isshin and Ichigo back to human form, Unohana sadly shook her head at that. Aizen cursed softly at that and Unohana told him that Yamamoto had said he would never tell them no matter what they do to him, Aizen's eyes went cold as he asked if he could take a crack at Yamamoto. Unohana nodded and asked when he would like to take a crack at the bastard, Aizen asked if now would be ok since he had the time. Unohana nodded and they quickly left to deal with Yamamoto.

Three hours later…

Kaiya sighed in relief as she finished her homework just as Aizen came in with a gentle smile; she stood happily and hugged him as he kissed the top of her head. He told her they had had the cure for Ichigo and Isshin but it would take a while to gather the ingredients for the potion. Kaiya looked worried as she asked if they would be ok and Sousuke nodded then asked to sit down as he had some news she needed to hear that he found out. Kaiya sat down as Aizen sighed and told her that Dumbledore had been a part of this plot along with Yamamoto and central 46. She looked confused as he told her that Dumbledore and them had set Voldemort up to kill her mother and father so they could use her as a weapon. Kaiya's eyes went wide as she asked about the prophecy she had been told about by Snape, Aizen winced and told her that part was true but Dumbledore, Yamamoto and Central 46 had influenced Voldemort into going after her instead of it being a fair decision that night.

Kaiya trembled in anger as she was pulled into a hug by Aizen as she broke down crying at the realization that she could have had a normal life with her family if it wasn't for a bunch of old men that thought they could control her. Kaiya dried her tears as Aizen told her Yamamoto would get what he deserved as would Dumbledore; she nodded as she now didn't want to go back to the school but knew she had to. Aizen could see the slight fear in her eyes and told her that he would follow her to the school if need be, in his Stallion form just so she wouldn't be alone. She smiled and then kissed him as he smiled; he then brushed a strand of hair from her face as they stood to go eat lunch.

End of winter holidays…

Aizen kissed Kaiya fiercely as he told her he would come at night to the meadow so they could see each other, Kaiya nodded as she looked towards the portal and snuggled deeper into his embrace. She looked up at him as she memorized his face for now since she would lose her sight as soon as she went through the portal, he kissed her and told her he would find a way to allow her to see permanently and to be brave until they could see each other again. Kaiya nodded as she started to walk into the portal as she looked at him over her shoulder, her vision began to darken the further she got until she was back in total darkness as she stepped out onto the train platform…


	5. Chapter 5

Amalthea: Ok this was inspired by the fanfics, My Father Isshin and Moon Fire! (Made a mistake with the second fanfic) This will be blind FemHarry though…KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Bleach, Harry Potter or any songs that appear. All she owns are the relationships, Blind FemHarry and her limited seer abilities. Please Vote in her poll for which LOZ/Bleach crossover you want. Also please read and review her stories! (She and Ichigo are 15 in this story!)

Ch.5

Kaiya sighed sadly as she felt the portal close behind her; she had never felt so alone as she did now and her world now seemed so much smaller. She slowly made her way to the train and found an empty compartment, she waited quietly and then the train began to move towards Hogwarts…

Later that night…

Kaiya snuck out to the meadow as she cried, she sat down under the single tree in the middle as tears streamed down her cheeks. This was the way Aizen found her as he looked worried and stepped closer to nuzzle her, she started and felt his muzzle rub against her cheek as she smiled through her tears and hugged his neck. He gently whinnied and she told him how Ronald Weasely was spreading rumors about her and that Dumbledore was also trying to get her back with the Dursleys, Aizen whickered as he fought to control his anger and nudged her towards his back. She smiled as she hugged his neck and gently climbed on. She felt something around his neck with soft handles on it for her to hold onto, she gently grabbed them when she heard his voice in her head asking "_Can you hear me Kaiya?"_

She said yes softly and he told her to hang on tight to the harness as it would allow them to communicate while he was in his animal form. She smiled and hung on tight as he began to run and then leapt into the air, she squeaked happily as they flew high over the castle and forest. Aizen whickered happily as he felt all her tension leave her body as they flew together; he neighed loudly as he speed up a bit causing her to cling tighter to the harness and with her legs. He nuzzled her leg as he beat his wings to land on the top of the stargazing tower, she sighed sadly knowing her time was up with her lover and sadly slid off his back carefully. Aizen nuzzled her sadly as he whickered then nudged her in the direction of the door; he watched her take the hint and walked through the door as he snorted softly. She disappeared through the door sadly as Aizen disappeared into the skies, he felt guilty for cutting their time together short but Dumbledore was searching for her. He could tell by the old man's reiatsu and knew he had to get out of there before the old goat found him, he sighed as the portal opened for him and he flew through to Los Noches.

The weeks went by and it was now February 14th, Kaiya was outside on the grounds since Dumbledore was gone for the day and was waiting quietly under the tree in the meadow. She didn't have to wait long as Aizen came from the trees and stopped in front of her, she hugged him as he nuzzled her happily and then nudged her towards his back. She climbed on happily and held on to the harness as he told her that he had something special for her waiting in the woods, he then trotted into the woods unaware that they were being followed. Aizen trotted into the clearing he had chosen and softly neighed as she understood and got off his back. He then changed back into human form and gently wrapped her in his arms as he gave her a sweet kiss; she eagerly deepened the kiss as he smoothed her hair from her face. She then broke the kiss and snuggled into his arms as he whispered how much he had missed holding her, she smiled up at him and whispered "I miss being able to see your smiling face and snuggling by the fire…"

His eyes softened at that and then led her to the small table that had been set up, he gently helped her sit down and quickly grabbed the picnic basket that had their lunch. He easily unpacked everything and they enjoyed a simple lunch as they talked about anything and everything that had been going on. He gave her the news on how her family was and that they miss her very much, Kaiya smiled at that when they then heard footsteps coming towards them.

Kaiya stepped closer to her soulmate as the foot steps got closer and pressed against Aizen in fear. Aizen threw out his hand and blocked a spell heading for them, he told whoever fired the spell to step out of the tree line and Dumbledore stepped out with a furious look. The old wizard snarled at the sight of Aizen and Kaiya together then said "Well if it isn't the Moon Goddess's own Chosen Chief Protector..."

Kaiya felt Aizen pull her closer as Dumbledore told him to let his pawn go and she clung to him when Dumbledore then fired a spell, Aizen shielded her as the spell headed for them and he threw up a shield of reiatsu to protect them. The spell bounced off the shield and then Aizen stood as he gently pushed Kaiya behind him and snarled softly at Dumbledore for trying to harm them. He began to draw his sword causing Dumbledore to eye him warily, Aizen then released his sword as Dumbledore fired a spell at them. Aizen had scooped up Kaiya and was using shunpo to get to the castle, Kaiya wrapped her arms around his neck as they ran and buried her head into his shoulder. Aizen then kissed her forehead as he placed her down and told her to head as fast as she could to Snape so he could protect her from the headmaster.

Kaiya whimpered as she felt her soulmate leave but did as he said, she hurried to the Potion classroom and knocked on the door. Snape answered and saw how scared she was, he ushered her in and asked what happened. Kaiya told him what had happened causing the Potion master to swear violently and told her to go to his Quarters to hide for now until he could take her back to the common room.

Kaiya did as he told her and sat in her usual chair when she came to visit, she yawned and curled up as she felt extermely sleepy. It was two hours later that Snape came in and found her missing, he swore as he hurried out of the room and searched for the headmaster or Umbridge.

Kaiya came to as she tried to lift her hand but she felt like she was paralysed, she struggled to lift any part of her body but she couldn't which scared her. She could only move her head when she realized she wasn't alone, She was approached by Umbridge and Dumbledore who were talking about wiping her memories of her adoptive Family and of her soulmate, she was scared because she didn't want to go back to the Dursleys and the way they had treated her. She then began to feel the spells holding her still start to dissolve quickly, she stayed still so they would think she was still asleep then heard them leave. She slowly sat up then felt her way to the door where she found the door handle missing, she then made her way to the windows where she found bars on all but one. She opened it and carefully felt around to see if there was a ledge or roof top she could crawl out on and escape, she pulled her upper body inside and sighed as she was truly trapped in the room.

Aizen was working on paperwork when the Rebel leader heard his goddess tell him that his lover was in danger, he snarled and quickly opened a portal to her but found himself in the air next to a medium sized window in a tall tower. He called Kaiya's name and she hurried to the window with fear on her face, he reached out and found he couldn't touch her and his hand was like a ghost's as it passed through her hand. Aizen cursed as he told her she had to find the seal that was keeping him from helping her in the room and destroy it. Kaiya nodded and began to feel around the room as Aizen watched from outside do to the wards keeping him out, she then felt a wax seal above the door and Aizen told her she had to destroy the seal somehow so he could enter the tower and get her out.

Kaiya tried to scratch the seal out but it refused to yield causing Aizen to look worried, Kaiya then had an idea and asked "Sousuke! Is there a fireplace in here?"

Aizen directed her to the fire and told her to be careful as she reached out and grabbed a branch that was on fire, she then hurried over to the door and began to melt the wax with the fire. Aizen told her to hurry because he could sense Dumbledore and Umbridge coming to the room, she then reached up and wiped the wax away from the wall as she dropped the branch and hurried to the window. Aizen then reached for her hand and found he could enter the room and touch her hand, he pulled her into his arms and then released his sword to create an illuision that Kaiya was still lying down but wasn't breathing anymore.

Kaiya buried her head into his chest as he kissed her then they made their escape. Aizen held her tight as he streaked towards the forest, Dumbledore's furious yelling followed them as Aizen opened a portal to the Ministry of Magic's Law office.

Two hours later...

Aizen and Kaiya exited the Ministry office as Madam Bones sent a team to arrest Dumbledore and Umbridge for trying to harm Kaiya, Aizen held her close as she sighed worriedly and told him she was a little scared that Dumbledore would escape so that he would still be able to harm her and her family. Kaiya relaxed as Aizen rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and laid her head against his chest as he whispered everything would be fine. Kaiya revelled in his warmth as he hugged her tight but then they heard furious yelling from a man coming towards them. Aizen growled at the man in a pinstripe suit that had stormed up to them, the man then tried to grab Kaiya from Aizen just as Madam Bones came out from her office.

Kaiya whimpered at the furious yelling that was flying around her and Aizen, Fudge snarled at her to come over to him so he could return her to the Dursleys after her traumatic experience at the school. Madam Bones looked at him with suspicion as she asked "And how do you know about that when it just happened, Prime Minister?"

Fudge froze and told them that he found out from someone who saw the whole thing, Aizen growled as he told Fudge that if he found out that he organized the attack then Fudge would be demolished. Kaiya was then gently led by her lover to the doors and then they left for Hogwarts with Madam Bones.

Two days later...

Kaiya was excluded from class when Professor McGonagall asked for her while she was in charms, she followed the newly instated headmistress to her office where she was asked to sit down. The older woman looked at Kaiya with sad eyes and told her that Dumbledore had escaped the wizarding prision and from what they could tell...heading towards hogwarts. Kaiya was frightened and asked what they were going to do to thwart his plans, McGongall sighed and told her that they were going to send her to her family for now until he was caught but they would send her with the homework and Assignments. Kaiya sighed and nodded in agreement when Snape came in with her trunk and his trunk, Kaiya heard the familiar clunk of her trunk and the unfamiliar Trunk's clunk. She asked who it was that entered the room and Snape smiled as he told her that he would be coming with her to help teach her Potions and her other practical lessons.

Kaiya grinned and thanked him for his kindness and he then told her that it was also an excuse to get him, Draco and Hermione out of the country. Kaiya giggled when she felt her two best friends come into the room, Kaiya's face then lit up as she felt her Lover's reiatsu come near the castle. Aizen walked into the door as Kaiya stood and he walked over to hug her, Kaiya sighed happily in his arms then he opened a portal for the group to escape. Aizen gently led Kaiya and the others through the darkness and then they stepped out into Los Noches, Snape was the one to notice first that Kaiya's milky eyes was clearing up rapidly. Draco and Hermione then noticed and remarked on it, Kaiya told them that Sousuke had found a way to allow her to see in Hueco Mundo and was trying to find a permanent cure to her blindness. Draco realized what that meant and decided to test his theory, he then asked Kaiya what he looked like and she told him with a smile. Snape was impressed as Aizen then came and wrapped his arms around Kaiya's waist from behind, he told them that he had rooms ready for Snape, Hermione and Draco causing them to smile and thank him.

He showed them to their rooms and then Karin and Yuzu tackled their sister as she entered her room happily, Kaiya laughed as she hugged her two younger siblings and asked how they were. Aizen watched as his love reconnected with her younger siblings and gently snuck out to go talk to Snape about helping Szayel research a way for Kaiya to be able to see permanently. Kaiya was sitting on her bed when Karin and Yuzu fell asleep in her lap, Kaiya smiled and moved them so they were resting on her bed properly then quietly snuck out of the room. She walked down to the stable where she found it empty but followed it to a large meadow under a false sunny sky, she whistled as she saw the two shapes grazing about 20 feet away.

Ichigo and Isshin raised their heads and looked over at her causing their eyes to widen, Ichigo whinnied happily as he ran towards his sister and stopped short of knocking her over as she laughed. Kaiya hugged her brother happily and then became sober as she told him why she was back at lost noches, Ichigo was furious as was Isshin who reared in anger, Kaiya quickly calmed him down as she hugged him around the neck and told him that she was fine. Isshin sighed and nuzzled her check with his nose as he thought "_ All I want is Kaiya to be safe..._"

Kaiya smiled at her father's concern and stroked his neck as he looked at her with worried eyes, she kissed his muzzle as Aizen walked into the meadow with a soft smile. Sousuke chuckled as she realized he was there and found himself with an armful of Happy teenager, Kaiya kissed his cheek while her Family members watched in amusement. Kaiya smiled up at him as he told her supper was ready and she quickly hugged her brother and father then left for supper.

Snape was very impressed by by Aizen's head scientist's progess into the cure for Kaiya's blindness and he talked with Szayel for about an hour when one of the serving Arrancar told them it was time for supper. Snape and Szayel were debating different things they could try for the ointment for Kaiya when they entered the dining room, Aizen chuckled at seeing them get along so well then returned to his conversation with Kaiya...


End file.
